Life on the Flipside
by Payce D. Elui
Summary: It’s funny- heaven had always been painted in a brighter light. Amidst the burning, death and decay, the shinobi decide to take a stand. Seireitei will never be the same.
1. Obituary

**Author's Note: ***Rubs back of head*. Yes, I know I have four other stories on the go... but what can I say... when a plot bunny hits? xD. This story is going to be more serious than "A New Era," and came into being when reviewer **SuperiorShortness **gave me the idea. The shinobi not liking the Seireitei... It'll feature a much larger cast of Naruto characters than "A New Era," but I'm only really going to focus on a set. Think of it as squads xD. It's gonna be a lot more serious and dark, too. Note on pairings at the bottom. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this

**WARNING: this fic is AU, it will include some screwing about with the Naruto/Bleach timeline and character histories, as well as contain spoilers for the latest Anime/Manga (of both series). Character death. Swearing. Rating may change. Sporadic updates...**

**Published: 06 February 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Obituary**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man. He had seen many things- had achieved many things, but in the end he had died to one of his biggest regrets. Orochimaru's face twisting in agony had been the last snapshot of life he had been gifted with before he succumbed to the pull and his world plunged into darkness.

---

"_Sandaime-sama... it's been a while... I can't say I'm not happy to see you, but... You don't belong here. It's time for you to leave now... maybe I'll see you again one day..."_

---

Hiruzen Sarutobi really had seen a lot in his long life. And he had always held a strong belief that there was some sort of afterlife. After all, the Shiki Fuujin was meant to damn one's soul to be spent in the Great Shinigami's stomach, forever locked in combat with your enemy.

What he hadn't counted on was opening his eyes to find himself feeling weak and hungry in a street that looked like it was made out of matchsticks. He could hear swearing and screaming and even the clash of metal on metal as people somewhere were fighting. And as he sat up fighting a wave a nausea that hit him as the world spun, confusion hit him deeper. Children and adults, all dressed in variations of the same stained white clothes hustled passed him, whispering and keeping their heads low.

Where on earth _was_ he?

"Is that who I think it is?" He heard a voice ask in vague amusement from somewhere behind him.

"It seems so..."

A shadow fell over him and as the shock of white hair and his smiling partner came into focus, Hiruzen Sarutobi felt himself lucky to be seated on the (uncomfortable) floor.

"It's been a long time, Saru," smiled Tobirama Senju, squatting down to Sarutobi's level. And as Tobirama opened his mouth to speak again, Hiruzen Sarutobi did the only thing that he could do in such circumstances.

He fainted.

* * *

The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies. As Jiraiya's eyes opened to the afterlife, he wondered how that saying would now apply.

* * *

"Sorry Sasuke... this is the last time," Itachi had murmured as the last of his strength seeped out of his injuries and he collapsed.

Itachi had believed that life after death was a fairy tale made for people who tried to comfort themselves from fear of the unknown. After the sham that was his life he would welcome eternal darkness with open arms and little regrets. He had done what he needed.

Sasuke had looked terrified.

Itachi hadn't known that it was _not _the last time they would meet. Or that the next time they would meet, Sasuke would gift his elder brother with a broken nose.

* * *

Kakashi had just been unofficially appointed to the position of Rokudaime when he had died. Naruto had been in turmoil about Sasuke and Sakura and how screwed up life had gotten, and the grey haired man had left his sensei's legacy in Yamato's capable hands. He had gone along with an ink clone of Sai's to bring back Sakura, because as strong as she had gotten, she was no match for Sasuke and Kakashi had no wish to bury one of his students. It was a failure he wouldn't allow to happen. He had caught up with her and her cell of Kiba, Lee and the real Sai. And he had succeeded in persuading her to go home. It had taken a while and some harsh truths, but a few spent tears were better than a wasted loss of life.

And then as they were turning back to head for Konoha, a meeting that Kakashi hadn't even factored was sprung on top of them. Madara Uchiha and his newest protégée Sasuke had stepped out from the dense undergrowth. Kakashi had taken one look at Sasuke, torn, tired, bloody and full of hate, and had made a decision. Sasuke was not his student anymore.

As his first (and last) official order as Rokudaime Hokage, he had ordered the retreat of his accompanying forces.

Sakura had refused of course, but Sai had taken matters into his own hands and rendered her unconscious by applying pressure on a certain pressure point. Kakashi had felled to Madara Uchiha's Sharingan not long after as Sasuke had watched with dead eyes. His last failure. But before his death not only had he gathered sufficient information on both Sasuke and Madara's powers to help Konoha form a defence, and he had brought Konoha the precious time that they had needed, and for that he was glad.

Thanks to Kakashi's sacrifice, Konoha survived another battle, and the Uchiha duo had been forced to retreat empty handed.

Sakura found it hard to look herself in the eye for months after.

* * *

Madara Uchiha had thought it funny to throw the shinobi world into chaos. A small part of it had been vindictiveness and a larger part sadism, but it had still had long lasting effects.

Yamato had been the second member of Team Seven to fall, closely followed by Sai. The two of them had been the last ninja on a battalion sent by the five nations to slow down the advance of Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the seven tailed horned beetle. Konoha's elders had sent Yamato in the hopes that he would be able to restrain it with his Mokuton techniques.

But Yamato was not Hashirama Senju.

He had succeeded in binding the Bijuu, but had succumbed to intense chakra depletion as soon as he was sure the task had been completed. Sai had been run through with Sasuke sword not five minutes after as he had tried to drag Yamato's body back to Konoha for a proper burial. Sai had died with a smile of pity for the Uchiha on his face.

Their bodies were left on Konoha's doorstep with a note attached.

Naruto had locked himself in his apartment for days. When he had finally emerged, his eyes had lost some of their shine. Hinata had looked on worriedly.

* * *

When Tsunade had awoken on the streets of Rukongai to find Jiraiya leering and reaching towards her, she had delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw that had sent him flying high into the air.

And that had been without chakra.

A minute later she had crawled over to his half-conscious form, hugged him, and begun bawling her eyes out.

Jiraiya had thought the concussion Tsunade had just given him was giving him hallucinations.

* * *

Team Gai had fallen in one fell swoop. There wasn't much you could do when your enemy could phase through your physical attacks.

Though witnessing the raw power of the Eight Gates released by both Gai and Lee had certainly been a sight to behold. Susanoo had shattered under the strain

* * *

Kankuro had been the first of the Sand Siblings to fall. Strangely enough, it had been Gaara who had taken the loss the hardest. Temari had been a pillar of strength and it had become common knowledge that when she had died, Suna's beloved Godaime Kazekage had... given up.

Gaara had died protecting the newly appointed Nanadaime, Naruto Uzumaki, his one true friend.

* * *

Like Shikamaru after her, Hinata had been the last of her team to fall. One of the last casualties before the end of the war, despite having a heavy heart from losses that she could barely comprehend, there was a shining light that always kept her going.

Never had she dreamed that Naruto would grow to return her feelings. Or that he would lean on her for strength once the losses started piling up. But in the end she couldn't even help as both she and Sakura were struck down. Naruto had taken their losses the hardest.

The war had ended not too long after as Sasuke betrayed Madara and joined Naruto in his efforts to bring the man down. Naruto had been left alone to rule over a broken Konoha. Sasuke had refused to come home, unable to forgive either Konoha or himself. He had decided to live in a mixture of self disgust, pity and self loathing.

* * *

Three years later Naruto and Sasuke met for a last time. Kabuto had emerged from the woodwork to bring yet another terror down on the world. Orochimaru's influence was worse than ever and he had somehow gotten a hold of Gedo Mazo and was threatening to unleash the remaining demons on humanity.

Sasuke and Naruto had sacrificed their lives to put an end to the madness and peace finally reigned in the shinobi world.

* * *

And thus the story of their afterlife begins.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Nope, that's not everyone's death, but I wanted to paint a brief picture. Next chapter is first impressions. And you'll see who else is present, too!

**Pairings:** Not really a main focus, but outside of Naruto x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari and Neji x Tenten, I don't have much of a clue. Most of it will be implied, and I may throw Tsunade x Jiraiya in for the fun of it... because I love them both.

**Powers:** As chakra is the energy of the living, and Reiatsu is the energy of the dead, the shinobi will have reiatsu. But because I've seen people in Bleach use hand-signs (be it filler or canon, I don't actually remember...), Jutsu aren't going to be affected. They'll just use reiatsu instead of chakra, but still function the same.

**Please R&R**


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Note: **Huh, I got quite a good reaction for last chapter. I wasn't expecting that, so thanks! I hope you guys continue to enjoy :D. Happy (belated) Valentines day! I love the Death Note Soundtrack!

If there are mistakes in this, please forgive me- I will get around to fixing them sooner or later. I've had the misfortune of coming down with the throat infection from hell & Laryngitis, so most of this was written when I was hopped up on pain meds.

**Timeline Note: **I forgot to mention this last time, but this fic also begins around 5 year before the Turn Back the Pendulum (TBTP) arc. Around the same time A New Era is set. I'll outline any character histories that I change, so don't worry about that. The Naruto rookies will bethe same ages as they were when they died, so all of them are between 17-18/19 years of age.

**SPECIAL WARNING: ANGGGSSTTTT xD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this

**WARNING: this fic is AU, it will include some screwing about with the Naruto/Bleach timeline and character histories, as well as contain spoilers for the latest Anime/Manga (of both series). Character death. Swearing. Rating may change. Sporadic updates...**

**Published: 15 February 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

* * *

Destroying The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Gedo Mazo had not been an easy task, but it had been a task completed, nonetheless. There wasn't much that could withstand the combined might of Amaterasu and Sage Mode intensified Rasenshurikens. The statue had imploded before exploding outwards with body shattering force taking the seven sealed Bijuu with it.

The last thing Naruto had felt was his body being torn apart molecule by molecule. The last thing that he had heard was Sasuke screaming- how he heard the other screaming over his own, he didn't know.

His last thought had been that Konoha was finally safe and that his role was finally over- Kabuto had most certainly died as he was closest when the statue had been decimated. Smiles aside, Naruto was tired and that side of him had half welcomed the darkness to avoid the pain. He was looking forward to seeing everyone again.

He had believed in the afterlife. A childish side of him had insisted that it was a place that was always happy and that it was a place where you could get ramen on demand at any time. As he'd grown older, Jiraiya had coloured his visions with perversions (not entirely unwelcome), but Naruto had never really embraced that either. Either way, he had expected _something_. As tempting as seeing his precious people one more time was, another part of him welcomed the peaceful silence that may have been an outcome.

Many people would say that Naruto had grown old before his time.

It wasn't a lie- losing so many loved ones was a certain way of making someone who had been as bright as he into a more jaded version of his former self. But even through the slight personality change had been starkly apparent to those who had known him the longest; there was no denying that the boy still stayed the same in the most endearing and important ways.

His oaths to never give up were revered. The smile, though it was smaller and rarer than it used to be, still lit entire rooms and gave people confidence. Those traits- that unbreakable Will of Fire- it wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

And as Naruto's eyes shut for the last time, he was glad.

* * *

Confusion and disbelief painted blue eyes as they opened to a new world. But it wasn't like any world that he'd imagined. He was dead and this was the afterlife, but... it was certainly no _heaven. _

Naruto heard yelling, screaming, swearing, as he shakily stood up. He saw children running around with clothes barely enough to cover their modesty. He saw leering men and scared women and houses that looked like they would fall over at the slightest breeze.

This couldn't be right-

Naruto slowly pulled himself to his feet feeling a wave of nausea hit him. Damnit, he was so _hungry_...

Pulling down on the white robes he was clothed in he stumbled to the side of the road to clutch onto a rotting wall. He had to find someone who could tell him exactly what was going on here- he _refused_ to accept this. Sasuke should probably be around here somewhere, too...

* * *

Sasuke had woken up to find a similar scenario as Naruto. As he slowly trudged through blood-spattered streets, as he saw children running, swearing and stealing, he sighed. This was no heaven- this was _hell_.

He supposed it was what he deserved.

Someone who had aided a mad man in a bid for world domination; someone who had slain the innocent and had stolen his brothers' eyes to further his own power in a bid for revenge... If that wasn't enough- it was said that the deepest circle of hell was reserved for betrayers and Sasuke had betrayed those closest to him and then some. He had their blood on his hands. Bids for redemption wouldn't change that.

Though he would have thought hell would have been a little... _hotter_. His lips twitched and he repressed a bitter smirk. Joking at a time like this... Naruto must have rubbed off on him.

He groaned as he felt a wave of hunger hit him. He needed to find food- soon... he didn't know what would happen otherwise, but he was sure that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Naruto was feeling terrible. With barely enough strength to stand, he'd made it down three streets before feeling his knees shaking so much that he had to come to a halt.

This hunger was _crippling_.

He was dead- he doubted he could die again, but damn did it feel like that was a possibility. Feeling his eyes slowly lose focus and his knees buckle, Naruto prepared himself for the pain of hitting the gritty road with his face. The pain never came as he felt someone slip his arm over their shoulder.

"Whoa there, kid. I never took you as the fainting type! You seem to have changed a lot since I last saw you."

Struggling to bring the owner of that familiar voice come into focus, Naruto felt the smallest smile break across his face as his hunger was pushed to the side.

"Pervy-sage?" The disbelief was coloured with hope.

Jiraiya's grin faded into a scowl. "Or maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought you had," he grumbled, annoyed.

It had been years since their last meeting and yet it was like nothing had changed.

Naruto laughed.

* * *

Having stolen loaf of bread from a stall (the beefy man overcharging everyone had tried to grab him but had fled after seeing Sasuke's eyes bleed crimson), with a little food in his belly, Sasuke was feeling well enough to start moving around at a faster pace.

He had eaten a loaf and was intending on saving the rest for later, but with a trio of starving young children following him he had surrendered the food against his better judgement. He was a shinobi- he could steal more later. Those children didn't seem to have the same advantage.

Glancing down distastefully at the white yukata he wore, Sasuke kept his senses- as disjointed as they were, alert for anyone who would try to attack him. Though he didn't believe he was doing anything offensive, he had learned in the past few hours that in this hell the people were likely to attack you with little reasoning behind their actions. They acted like mindless animals.

Gathering his bearings, he began to trudge down the road. He had noticed humongous white walls stretching to the sky far, far in the distance- it seemed to be the only notable place worth going. And he had nothing better to do- no-one to seek out.

And then it had happened.

Honestly- he had been expecting this hell to throw some nasty surprises his way- eternal torment was expected of somewhere as aptly named as that, but he was quite unprepared when his biggest regret stepped out from behind the corner.

"It's been a long time, little brother," Itachi spoke quietly. His eyes lacked the malice that Sasuke had become so used to seeing but Sasuke found himself shaking all the same.

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_

"_To him, your life weighed more than the entire village."_

"_You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for._"

"_Sorry Sasuke... this is the last time."_

Feeling his hands ball into fists as emotion threatened to engulf him, Sasuke rushed forward closing the small distance between them.

Needless to say, Itachi was not expecting the blow to the nose.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya sat in a dingy bar.

The food was both disgusting and overpriced (as was the alcohol) but that didn't matter. Jiraiya was paying, and even if he was starving, Naruto wouldn't have traded the company for the nicest meal in the world. Even if Jiraiya was ogling the busty barmaid.

"You've grown, kid. You look like a spitting image of your father. From what I've heard- from what I've seen- he would have been proud of you."

Naruto grinned. "And you seem the same as ever, Pervy-Sage."

Jiraiya scowled with faux annoyance. "You know, even if you are the Nanadaime Hokage- I still deserve respect you little punk!"

How many times had they had that conversation before?

Naruto's grin faded. "I know. And... I do respect you- more than you'll know." He'd never had the chance to say that before. Jiraiya had died and Naruto had found himself lacking a father figure for a second time in his life. But here he had a second chance- he wasn't about to waste it. He saw Jiraiya's expression soften. Naruto cleared his throat.

"But you'll still be the Pervy-Sage to me whatever you do, so you may as well get used to it." And the annoyance was back as Jiraiya went off into a rant about kids and their lack of manners.

Naruto basked in the nostalgia.

But as Jiraiya's rant slowed down, Naruto's mind began to wander and his expression hardened slightly. Jiraiya felt the last of his words die on his tongue at the intensity of those blue eyes as they focussed on him- only one other had had eyes like that...

Naruto seemed to have grown in more ways than one.

"So Pervy-Sage," Naruto started slowly. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, chapter two is finished! I liked this chapter, and I hope I've shown the effect of the war on the two boys right. No, Sasuke does not still hate Itachi, but there will be a little resentment there. The guy made him hate him after all. And lied to him his entire life, manipulating Sasuke to kill him xD. Next update may be late as I _may_ be going on holiday, so I won't be in front of a computer. No worries though, as I'll still be writing on paper, and ready to type it up when I get back! See you then

**Next Time:** Reunions, The Plan, and the Seireitei get a clue.

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note: **YO! Thanks for all the support- you guys seem to have responded pretty well to this- I'm glad :). Hope it continues to interest you! And yes, I'm alive! Sorry about the lateness, but I was swamped in mock exams... if we don't do well, we don't get entered for the actual exams. And that would really suck :/. Added to that the coursework, and problems with my laptop (I've lost ALL information for one of my other stories *sob*)... Anyhows, real life is busy, but I'll try to keep as close to schedule as possible. That being said, I think that updating every two weeks will be a little hard, so even if things get real bad, I'll try update at least once a month. Sorry guys! :/. Enjoy!

**Timeline Note:**

In the bleach-verse, this fic is set around 5 years before the start of the Turn Back the Pendulum (TBTP) arc. However, I've changed the captaincies around in that Urahara Kisuke was promoted to captain at this period. So in effect, he's been promoted 5 years before than in canon.

**SPECIAL WARNING: ****MORE**** ANGGGSSTTTT xD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this

**WARNING: this fic is AU, it will include some screwing about with the Naruto/Bleach timeline and character histories, as well as contain spoilers for the latest Anime/Manga (of both series). Character death. Swearing. Rating may change. Sporadic updates...**

**Published:10 March 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Through The Looking Glass**

* * *

Itachi had once said that reality dependent on truth and correctness was entirely subjective. Sasuke had been too blinded by hatred to listen at the time, but now...

The street had rapidly emptied when Amatarasu had been unleashed in Sasuke's fury. Seeing the briefest surprise in "Itachi's" face when his Sharingan changed from Mangekyo to Eternal Mangekyo had felt good. None of the inhabitants had been harmed but Sasuke stilled as Amatarasu flames were suddenly extinguished as Itachi's eyes bled.

Seeing his brother glaring down at him with those eyes had been enough to throw him off- enough time for Itachi to flicker from existence only to reappear with a hand wrapped around his throat and another restraining his limbs. And it was wrong, because Itachi was dead- by Sasuke own hand, for God's sake- no matter that Sasuke had crossed over too. Itachi was a hero, Sasuke _wasn't. _

Itachi was a hero and hell wasn't for heroes_. _

This was not Itachi. But this- this _false _Itachi moved just as his Itachi had, because Sasuke _**knew**__._

But then Itachi began to speak and Sasuke felt his world shatter once again.

* * *

Jiraiya would be lying if he said that the look that Naruto was giving him didn't slightly unnerve him. The longer he spent with his second apprentice, the more he was realising that Naruto had changed more than he thought. But it had only been a few years-

"So you're telling me that this is _heaven?_" Naruto asked sceptically. "This rotting squalor is _heaven?_"

Jiraiya inwardly winced. Because if anyone deserved better, it was Naruto. "Yeah."

He saw Naruto exhale and his eyes drift downwards as he contemplated his drink. A second later their eyes met again. "Is anyone else here? The rest-"

"Yeah," Jiraiya cut off with a serious nod, and then a small smile. "There are quite a few who'll be excited to meet you." Naruto blinked. Who knew that he'd made a name for himself in this place?

"But, there have also been some problems that you need to be made aware of. I'll take you to the others- they'll be able to explain more on the subject. You need to understand."

"Who else is here?" Naruto asked suddenly, and Jiraiya smirked, nodding his head in the direction of the doorway as he stood up.

"Patience, kid. You'll be surprised."

* * *

Itachi lead the way and Sasuke followed behind him, wary. The way this man looked, the way he talked and acted was all Itachi, but this man couldn't be...

But it was.

It was hard, he supposed, to separate the Itachi's in his mind because Sasuke wasn't sure. He hated it.

He hadn't been sure when he was... alive, either.

Itachi his beloved brother.

Itachi the murderer of his family.

Itachi his reason for living, because Sasuke was an avenger and Itachi _had to die_.

Proud Itachi.

Terrifying Itachi and looming shadows-

Itachi, pathetic, broken and bloody at his feet because Sasuke had finally won.

...Itachi the hero.

And finally, Itachi, _the light of his dying eyes_.

If Itachi noticed the air tense, he didn't comment.

The Uchiha brothers continued down the road, a jaded picture reminiscent of happier days.

Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"Mother and father-" his words were halting, but he saw Itachi pause to look at him over his shoulder. He jutted his chin out slightly and suddenly felt like a child all over again. He hated this. "Are they here?"

And Itachi looked right at him as Sasuke fought the urge to fidget and glare. Another moment and then-

"They are."

"Take me to them." Words that could have been mistaken for those of a bratty child, but their meaning was clear. _'If you're not lying, __**take me to them**__.'_

Another moment of silence as Itachi studied his younger brother and then and almost imperceptible nod as Itachi turned to lead the way.

Speeding up a little so that their paces matched- they _were equals_, Sasuke continued onwards, his heart feeling fit to burst from his chest.

* * *

Saying that the Rukongai was big would be an understatement of the highest order. The size- the scale of it all was almost unimaginable. Of course it had to be; all the dead souls of all the ages resided there, its eighty districts stretching out from a centre point to further than the eye could see in some cases. These eighty districts were further divided into four for easier navigation- north, east, south and west.

Finding one person or persons would usually be next to impossible- some souls spent their whole afterlives searching for those they remembered, but it would never come to pass. Granted, the longer you were there the more chance you had of succeeding in your goal, but that still didn't bode well for your chances.

But Itachi was no ordinary soul. He was a shinobi- a prodigy in the arts, and shinobi were masters at seeking out information or charges. They had said it was impossible for him to do many things, but as he had grown, had risen through the ranks faster than almost all that came before him, those voices had grown smaller and more distant.

And it was because of Itachi and the skills that no-one could deny that Sasuke was presented with such an opportunity. The younger Uchiha stood on the roof of a derelict building staring down at the impossible form of his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. She was tending to a gaggle of younger children, looking just as beautiful and radiant as she always had.

And the most important thing? She was _alive. _

Sasuke felt his feet slowly begin to move forward- his mother- his _**mother**_, was right there, right within his reach-

A hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him from proceeding any further.

"That would not be wise, Sasuke," Itachi spoke quietly.

"What are you doing-?"

"Mikoto Uchiha may be our mother, but she has no knowledge of the fact. Neither she, nor father, nor any other Uchiha caught in the massacre do."

Sasuke felt his stomach drop and his lips curl up into a snarl. "What are you talking about?"

"Many souls that arrive here arrive with no knowledge of their previous lives. We have speculated and researched as to why this is and have discovered that those who have suffered particularly traumatic deaths have less of a chance of remembering their previous existence. Others may have lost their memories by residing in the afterlife for too long a period. Others we have no reasoning for."

Sasuke stared

Those who had suffered particularly traumatic deaths and those who had resided in the afterlife too long didn't remember their previous existence. From a detached point of view, Sasuke supposed that being murdered by your son would be traumatic enough to warrant losing your memory. It would be cruel to be left with it. The Uchiha massacre- _Itachi's_ massacre- had taken place over ten years previously also...

"So this is_ your _fault." Sasuke commented icily, removing Itachi's hand from his shoulder.

His elder stayed silent.

Sasuke's eyes flicked back to woman as she talked to a man who had exited the building behind her.

Fugaku Uchiha looking just as imposing as he had in life, but oh so different. There was a smile playing about his lips as he talked to his wife- something that Sasuke, in all the time he had spent in life recalling his lost family members, had never quite been able to picture. It was hard to picture something that you had never seen.

Sasuke drank in the sight greedily. Just seeing them was enough... for now.

"How much _do_ they remember?"

Itachi was watching his parents with the same detachment as someone who watched paint dry for fun. He always was an emotionless bastard.

...That was a lie of course, because Sasuke could remember Itachi smiling- really _smiling, _but he was feeling less than kind as of late, so he pushed the thoughts out.

"Their names and vague details."

"Enough to know that they were married?"

"Enough to realise that they were both Uchiha and were in a relationship."

"But they don't remember us at all? How do you know?"

"Due to the nature of their deaths they came into the afterlife knowing little more than nothing of their previous lives. They discovered one another again and pieced together what they knew of. Though time seems to have allowed them to forget the rest, they have stayed together since. I have passed them several times but they comment on nothing but a slightest familiarity."

Sasuke struggled to withhold a wince. Itachi was talking about them like they were people of no importance- not his parents. He talked of their massacre in the same neutrality as someone talked about the weather- it was just _wrong. _

"Why have you continued passing them, then- if they don't remember you?"

A silence, and then-

"It is mother and father."

Sasuke just stared.

Itachi turned and began walking away. "Come. We have others to meet with, and it is a long walk."

Sparing a last longing glance at his parents- he would be back to see them again later, no matter what Itachi said- Sasuke let his feet drag him away.

* * *

When Jiraiya had waved over to an unknown dark haired man, Naruto had raised his eyebrow. Studying the man more closely, he could notice something slightly familiar about him- life he had seen the man somewhere before. But he quite couldn't place it...

A moment later, the dark haired man has disentangled himself from a conversation with several souls dressed in the same getup that Naruto was wearing, and had walked over to the former toad summoners.

"Hey, hey- this is the brat me and Tsunade-hime were telling you about," Jiraiya said with a grin, shoving Naruto forward. The boy, still not quite to terms with his soul body, had stumbled slightly, glaring back at the Pervy Sage. Jiraiya had just winked, and Naruto shook his head.

The dark haired man smiled slightly at the exchange and stuck out his hand. "You must be Naruto. Jiraiya has told me a lot about you "

Hands meeting in a firm grip, Naruto let a small but easy smile pass his own lips.

Jiraiya suddenly snorted and Naruto glanced back.

"What?"

"You don't even know whose hand you're shaking, do you, brat?" Jiraiya sounded too amused for this to be anything good...

"That's Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage and Tsunade's grandfather."

Flashes of a Hokage monument standing tall over Konoha offering silent comfort through thick and thin and Naruto suddenly recognised the resemblance between the carved face and the one of flesh in front of him.

The hand in Naruto's grip suddenly felt a whole lot heavier.

* * *

Jiraiya had left Naruto in Hashirama's care while he went off to run an errand. Naruto had had the sneaking suspicion he was being palmed off so that the First Hokage could explain the situation as Jiraiya had seemingly been unable to.

But it gave Naruto the time to talk with Hashirama Senju, _the_ Hashirama Senju, so he wasn't too annoyed.

And talk they did.

"_This world is rotting."_

Naruto couldn't find it in him to disagree- and he had only been there for a few hours. His illusions of a beautiful heaven were well and truly shattered.

"_The Shinigami were appointed to maintain the balance between the living world and this one. Their job includes the policing of these districts but they allow us to live like animals."_

Naruto had seen the children looking for scraps of food off the floor. The screaming and swearing. He had even felt the bloodlust that permeated the air almost constantly as he walked with Jiraiya earlier.

"_They don't show an ounce of care for those here- they squander their wealth while people here starve. They allow crimes to be committed against the people they are there to protect. They look down on us, as if we are some sort of lesser beings, as if we are not worth their time."_

But that wasn't _right. _If it was the job of the Shinigami to protect the people here they should be doing just that. Allowing this brutal behaviour, allowing rape and slaughter and allowing children to die of starvation when they could do something about it- that was unforgivable.

"_When they do make an appearance, they don't try to make change, they beat those that disobey them. They are not able protectors- people fear them."_

People should not fear those that are meant to protect them. It was obvious that something was wrong here...

But they couldn't all be bad, could they? As Naruto surveyed the environment around him, he wondered who he was trying to kid.

"_Peace is something I've always strived for."_

Naruto had heard the stories.

"_But this is not peace, and this is not order. The Shinigami are prepared to let us rot, but I am not content to just let that happen. I refuse."_

Naruto had had enough of all the fighting. He had strived for peace in his own life. As Jiraiya's apprentice and foe of Nagato he had learned everything that he needed to. The child of the prophecy- one who would bring peace to the world.

He had succeeded in that... but hadn't lived long enough to enjoy it.

As blood spattered the floor he made a promise. He had achieved peace once- he would do it again.

"_I don't want their false ideals of peace. Peace that can only be attained by a type of person- peace that can only be attained for them. That's not fair. Everyone should enjoy it."_

The more he heard of these Shinigami, the more he felt his anger grow. How _dare _they? He, and many others, had died for peace and yet they were being denied it here for not being a Shinigami. It was disgusting and corrupt.

"_We've already begun taking measures. We plan to work up the districts of the Rukongai towards the Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls, where the Shinigami reside, creating order and bringing peace to all. In the years I've been here, I've discovered others who would be useful to this task and have worked to ally them together. With their help, we've managed to infiltrate sectors of districts eighty through to seventy four. The process is slow, and the changes are slower, but there is still change."_

It was better than nothing. But Naruto had to wonder... if they had been making changes and the place was still as bad as this, just how bad had it originally been?

"_And so, Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha, we need your assistance."  
_

Who was he to refuse?

* * *

Urahara Kisuke, newly appointed Captain of the Twelfth Division hurried to the meeting that he should have been at exactly five minutes ago. His sandy blonde hair was swooshing in all directions as he used shunpo to increase his pace.

He reached the meeting he was supposed to be at exactly six minutes now and glanced up at the large doors of the call in hall. The old man was going to fry him... If he got to the pieces that Yoruichi left behind. The purple haired beauty was his best friend but she already thought that he wasn't taking the Captain role seriously. He was, though. Honest.

No matter thinking about that now, though. He was procrastinating and he had wasted another minute. He really should enter the meeting he was supposed to be at exactly seven minutes ago...

Plastering a grin onto his face and clutching the report in his hand, he entered the room. And then he withheld a wince at the glare of Yoruichi's face and wondered if he was going to spontaneously combust. Then he wondered how painful that would be. Deciding that it would probably not be very pleasant, he shuffled into his place in the line-up.

"What is the problem, Urahara-taicho?" Rumbled the voice of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13.

Finally serious, Kisuke stepped up to the plate.

"As you all know, we monitor the Rukongai carefully to protect the citizens from attacks by Hollow or to pinpoint areas of spiritual activity so that we can recruit further members of the districts to our forces. However, over the past hundred years or so, more commonly recently, there have been inconsistencies in the results."

"Explain."

Kisuke tilted his head to the side surveying the rest of his fellow Captains. Most of them looked quite bored...

"Well... we sense the arrivals of high spiritual pressure- but they usually faded before we can get to them. The twelfth division had sent out scouts to the areas where the spiritual pressure hadn't faded, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. We passed it off as a glitch at first, but it's become too common to be passed off as anything other than suspicious, now. Especially with new evidence that's come to light."

Now the rest of the Captains were starting to look a little interested.

The Captain Commander motioned for him to continue.

"The traces of high level reiatsu continue to flag our systems at random intervals. What's strange, though, is that not soon later, the trace fades again. This leads me to believe that whoever or whatever is causing those bursts of reiatsu is highly skilled with handling it. To a point when they can even suppress their reiatsu to where we can't trace it."

Now that certainly had their attention.

"Are you sure Kisuke?" Yoruichi shot out. "Suppressing reiatsu completely- that's not even possible-"

"With the evidence that we have collected, it seems that way."

"And you're sure it's not a glitch?" Captain of the fifth division, Shinji Hirako, drawled out. "Because we all remember what happened last time. No reason to get excited over nothing..."

Kisuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Yoruichi shook her head in embarrassment. "Last time" was not something that he liked being brought up...

"I'm as sure as I can be," he confirmed.

A thud was heard as the Captain Commander called for order in the room.

"Kisuke- can you isolate the exact area of the occurrences?"

"The technology isn't that sharp- the closest I can get to a pinpoint is a district number."

Well that certainly narrowed it down, but only slightly. Even a single district in the Rukongai could take a long time to investigate- they were just so big...

Either way, these events were worth investigation.

* * *

The Hokage duo had rendezvoused with Jiraiya after the straightening out of a few more issues and was now on their way to run an errand in district seventy-eight. Hashirama had explained to Naruto the system of Rukongai and that the blonde had woken up on the of district seventy-nine- something that was extremely lucky for them. They had been able to pick him up on the way.

Right now they were off to follow a lead.

Apparently there was trouble in the farther segments of the 79th district, and Hashirama thought it best to investigate. His main reasoning- that the person behind the crimes, (people going missing and what could only be described as small massacres), was a shinobi.

The crimes had been persisting for over a year but the perpetrator had yet to be revealed. A few leads here and there, but now there was something concrete.

A main location from a legitimate source.

If it was a shinobi it was their job to deal with it. They would either recruit him for their cause, or end him.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Glossary: **

**Seireitei - **Also known as the Court of Pure Souls it is where the Shinigami reside. It's heaven in a nutshell.

**Rukongai – **The place where all the souls crossover to. Districts split into north, east, south and west stretch out numbers 1 to 80 from a focal point- the Seireitei. The higher the number of the district, the worse off it is, with 80- being the worst and 1 being the best.

**Shunpo – **Also known as flashstep, its a burst of quick movement that most Shinigami can use. One step can take a Shinigami from as far as a few feet, to as far as [range unknown].

**Gotei 13 – **Also known as the 13 Court Guard Sqauds, they are teams of Shinigami that are the Soul Societies highest form of military power.

**-taicho/ Taicho – **Captain

**-soutaicho/ Soutaicho – **Captain commander

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh, longer than the ones before, but quite a lot was happening. Sorry for all the angst, but it'll carry on for a while- if you think about it, most of the ninja are pretty screwed up emotionally, and the way some of our favourites died wasn't exactly pleasant. I'm attempting to make this fic explore the emotional side of things quite a bit xD. But hey- we have plot rearing its head and it'll be kick started next chapter! ;)

**Next Time: **It's recruiting time! Working under pressure- is the jig already up for out shinobi? Seireitei is most confused...

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Woodstock

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the continued support! You all rock! :D. I watched the newest Shippuden episodes today- got me all emotional about the Naruto/Jiraiya bond *sniff*. And ha! The tiniest bit of my first chapter came true- the Madara/Kabuto alliance xD. I'M PSYCHIC! A little longer- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this

**WARNING: this fic is AU, it will include some screwing about with the Naruto/Bleach timeline and character histories, as well as contain spoilers for the latest Anime/Manga (of both series). Character death. Swearing. Rating may change. Sporadic updates...**

**Published: 13 April 2010**

**EDIT: 23 April 2010 (SPELLING)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Woodstock**

* * *

Three extremely innocuous-looking souls walked down a broken looking road. So ordinary-looking in fact, that any passing member of the population would find it hard to keep their eyes on them.

Ordinary hair- neither long nor too short, average eye colour and looks, dressed in the clothes that were common in the usually non-existent closets of an average member of the Rukongai's highest districts. Male of course, and looking for all the world as if they were just there at that particular time and place for no specific reason at all.

Of course, Henge was designed for that exact purpose- assassination, fraud, and in this particular case, infiltration; Henge made life a lot easier for those who held the title of shinobi.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Mr Shodai Hokage himself, Hashirama Senju continued down the road to their destination. The sun was making a slow decent in the sky and shadows were stretching out like ghostly fingers reaching for the light, making the grizzly streets even more forbidding. All around them, people were scurrying into decrepit buildings, making their ways home before the night fell.

As terrible as the highest numbered districts were during the day, at night, nothing could compare.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked, eyeing some of the surrounding souls warily. People could do stupid things when they were desperate- that much he knew for certain.

There was also the matter of wanting to meet up with old friends- maybe even _new _family, which he was looking forward to. So far, they seemed this world's only saving grace.

"I've heard rumours, whispers of the whereabouts of someone who may be of some use to us," Hashirama said. "We've been trying to track them down for about a year, but thus far they're proving to be very illusive. They've been causing problems-"

"-That would be putting it lightly," Jiraiya cut in with a snort, and Hashirama sighed.

"Indeed it would." He seemed a little saddened by that.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced between the two men. "But you two found me pretty fast," he said, confused. "How's this person giving you trouble?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Last I checked, you were never too stealthy, kid." He ignored the scowl that was sent his way. "But you're right- we did find you pretty fast. That was more luck on both our parts than anything else, though. We were nearby where you woke up- and even then it took us a few hours of searching from the source."

Seeing the blonde's confusion, Hashirama added to the conversation. "When people arrive here in the Rukongai, we've noticed that more often than not, if they were shinobi of a reasonable calibre, they give off a surge of power on arrival. All we do is pinpoint that power back to its source."

Naruto nodded, understanding. "So what's the problem then?"

"The Rukongai- I've said this before, but it's big- probably bigger than you can imagine. Our forces are few and spread far apart. Sometimes, by the time that we reach the source of the pulse, the person has already moved on, or masked their energy. The surge of energy that is given off on their arrival doesn't seem in direct relation to the person's power when they wake."

"So they can give off a stronger or weaker surge on arrival but that doesn't mean they're a stronger... or weaker person?"

Hashirama nodded. "Added to the fact that suppressing Chakra- or... Reiatsu, now, is something that shinobi learn to do instinctively once they've spent a time on the battlefield, because of the scale of the areas, it's almost impossible to find them after that period of time. Which leads us to using tips off of other residents..."

"But most of the time even those aren't any good," Jiraiya interjected. "People are scared- don't forget that this place is generally... lawless. People don't want to cause attention to themselves."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Right... But... You said that this person- you said that they'd been linked to kidnapping and murder- _massacre_- that doesn't sound like someone who'd be jumping to help us out. They sound more like a problem – if you haven't been able to even track them down until a year ago, how do you know if it's even a shinobi?"

"As you said- we've been tracking their movements for around a year. At first we did think it was just another soul, but we've gathered evidence in that year. From remnants of some of the... massacres, from the bodies that have been discovered- their deaths have been too _clean_ to be the work of someone untrained. The likelihood of this person being a shinobi is high."

"But someone who's going out and kidnapping and massacring people," Naruto pretested, because something just sounded wrong here. "That doesn't sound like someone who could be helpful to your... cause."

"But it's better to reach out to this person first, rather than alienating them completely," Hashirama said.

Naruto nodded, ignoring Jiraiya's snort of "sounds familiar, eh, Naruto!" So he proffered the non-violent route as opposed to bloodshed... it had worked wonders quite a few times! He cleared his throat. "So what do we do when we find this guy?"

Hashirama looked thoughtful. "We explain to them our work, and give them an opportunity to join us... if they refuse we'll deal with them accordingly."

Naruto frowned. "So it's either they're with us or against us?" Because not that this person they were looking for sounded like the typical nice guy, but what about others? This 'with us or against us' approach didn't sound like the guy who'd founded the hidden village system at all...

"Not necessarily. We will not make an enemy of this person just for refusing to work with us. You have to remember, Naruto-san, that this person has been killing indiscriminately. If they refuse our offer and continue to go around harming the innocent- if they are indeed a shinobi, it is our duty to stop them. They will have a choice over whether to utilise their... talents for us or live peacefully."

"...Right... I get it. "

Jiraiya grinned, clapping Naruto on the back. "You talk too much, kid!"

Naruto scowled. "Well you've been here a while Pervy Sage-" Jiraiya blushed as Hashirama chuckled.

"Seems your apprentice knows you well, Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya grumbled as Naruto carried on.

"I have quite a lot of questions, actually..."

* * *

Kaien Shiba, third seat of the 13th Division, had been called by his captain for a special request. The twelfth Division had picked up some odd blips on their radars over the highest districts of the Rukongai and needed someone to investigate. Kaien was one of the highest seated members free, so the job fell to him.

District 79 was where the most recent disturbances were, so that's where he was headed. Of course, searching the entirety of the 79th district was too big a job for one man alone, so the 11th division had provided him with a few unseated members.

Brilliant.

They had arrived, and Kaien had sent them off in different directions. The people here provided no direct threat to them, and if anyone did try anything, they could be dealt with accordingly. The sad thing was that the higher the number of the district, the more people there seemed to fear the Shinigami. And they were the ones who needed them most... it really was disheartening.

Kaien wandered down the road. Night was almost upon them, and while most places were leaning on deserted, some were only beginning to populate. Understandable of course- while a sizeable chunk of the population were intent on getting to safety before the black hit, the other half were the kind that made the highest districts so dangerous- they thrived in the darkness.

Kaien Shiba, of the noble Shiba clan did not spend too much time in the Rukongai, and especially not in the highest districts. So it had taken him almost ten minutes until he finally noticed something. Quite a few of the buildings that he was passing looked a hell of a lot more stable than he'd ever seen them before. A majority of them had _doors,_ for God's sake- that wasn't usual.

And there was also one other thing. He glanced around. There was less... fighting. Granted that he'd passed a brewing fight on almost every other street he'd cost, but honestly? The last time he'd been this far out in the Rukongai, there'd been a fight on _every_ street.

While it seemed that chaos still reigned supreme, he couldn't help but think that somehow the chaos was more organised than he'd ever seen it before. It wasn't a major change- it was one that was barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it, but it was a change nonetheless.

And as much as that smidge of order gave him a little hope for the residents of the higher districts, Kaien couldn't help but wonder what exactly had set this change in order.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours. They didn't seem to be any closer to their destination- or rather, they'd reached it and found that there was nothing there. It seems that they had missed their target once again...

But if the founder of the hidden village system, the perverted sage hermit, and the Nanadaime Hokage had anything in common it was that they did _not_ give up. It was that very trait that had made them each legends in their own right- it was not something that was up for discussion. They _needed_ to find this person- their twisted reign had lasted too long.

So they had stopped in a bar.

People tended to spill a lot more when they weren't in control of their tongues.

And thus the trouble started.

Naruto had been antsy for a while now- this place was giving him an unsettling feeling, but it wasn't just the place alone. He had _died. _Sasuke had _died._ _**Everyone **_had _died._ And yet here he was, in the afterlife, in hell. But Jiraiya was here- _Jiraiya-_ he had missed him so much, and the Shodai- he'd never dreamed that the meeting between the two was possible. And the others were here- but Jiraiya was still leaving something out...

Fate would have it that as they settled in the bar trouble was destined to follow them. Because not a minute after they'd entered the crowded bar, two burly men dressed in the black robes of the Shinigami had walked in after them.

* * *

Ryota and Tatsuo Tekeshi were twins. Dark hair and eyes of a startling shade of blue and green, they were unseated members of the 11th Division. The 11th Division was renowned for their lack of etiquette, crudeness and their attitude. Unified under their captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, they were generally seen as the mindless brutes of the Gotei 13.

Far be it for Ryota and Tatsuo to break the stereotype.

They'd been on the streets of the God-forsaken 79th District for hours and were frankly getting very bored. Fighting with weaklings was not something that they were interested in- it would earn them no respect. The 12th Division must have had some off readings because there was nothing suspicious in the garbage heap at all.

So they decided to take a break. And into a bar they headed.

* * *

Naruto huffed, frustrated, at the lack of information they were getting. Hashirama and Jiraiya had been subtly needling a few of the occupants of the bar but to no avail. No-one knew anything. Or they said they didn't, anyway.

So Naruto had let his eyes drift, and of the many skirmishes that were taking place, he found his eyes catching on one in particular.

A young woman being bothered by two men dressed in black robes.

And everyone else was just ignoring them, skirting away and around the corner they were in.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Naruto noticed that both the Shodai and Pervy Sage were deep in conversation with more of the bar's patriots. He would sort this himself.

Footsteps sure and shoulders squared, he pushed down some of the nausea that that was growing in his gut- Jiraiya had told him it would take him a little while to get used to his new "soul body" but he wouldn't let this stop him.

"Get off me-_ please!_ I don't-"

"Listen here, woman-" one of them snapped, roughly grabbing onto her arm, not noticing Naruto waltzing up behind him.

The woman's eyes widened in terror and the young man felt disgust well up in his stomach. She thought he was going to join in on the harassment.

_This wasn't how things were meant to __**be.**_

He tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "Hey you-"

"What are you blind? We're busy here ya little punk! Now fuck off!" Naruto felt his eyes narrow. They hadn't even _looked_ at him. They didn't deem him a threat. Big mistake.

"I don't think she likes you- now _back off_." The tone most certainly got their attention and they spun around. Huh. Almost identical twins- only the eye colour, eyes glazed in drunken stupor, differentiated them. The woman was released and she reeled back, turning away and fleeing.

The green eyed one glowered. "Now look was you did."

The blue eyed one smirked. "You got quite a bit of spunk, kid. But you messed with the wrong people. Do you know who we _are?_"

"You seem like lowlife to me," was the flat reply.

"_What did you call me!?"_ The blue eyed one roared, lunging forward, fist raised. His wrist was caught before Naruto even had the time to react.

Brown eyes coolly assessing the man, Hashirama's face held the smallest of smiles. "We don't want trouble." He released the fist, (which the man had been trying to wrench free), and blue eyes went tumbling backwards. Hashirama turned to Naruto.

"I think it's time to leave." Sparing one last harsh look at the man on the floor, they turned.

Crisis averted.

The surrounding occupants of the bar let out a relieved sigh as the three newcomers turned to leave. Fights weren't really out of the ordinary, but involving a Shinigami, let alone two, could bring down hell on their heads.

But it had been too easy.

Of course it had.

A '_swish'_ of unsheathing metal rung out behind them and Naruto barely managed to avoid the blow- had Jiraiya not been there to haul him out of the way; with his dull responses of the moment, he'd be missing an arm.

Blue eyes and green eyes glared defiantly, swords gripped in meaty fists. "You think you can get away with humiliating us? Do you _know_ who we _**are**_?"

And they lunged.

* * *

Kaien Shiba was beginning to feel annoyance grow on the edge of his consciousness. So far there was nothing that could be counted as suspicious apart from the lack of continuous violence, and even that couldn't be chalked down to anything but a good night on the district. Granted that the highest districts weren't known for their "good nights", but it wasn't anything to be sad about- it was nice to see that the people were beginning to get their acts together in some respects.

They didn't trust Shinigami enough to do it- they feared them so much that they'd prefer to handle situations on their own. Kaien had already been sworn at for helping some passers-by. The people here _hated_ Shinigami- it had been that way for longer than he could remember. It was sad, really. Shinigami were meant to be the legitimate authority- it was their job to help the populations of Rukongai. They just didn't want that help.

He continued walking down the road, wondering where his team had gotten off to. Seeing as it looked like there was nothing going on, they might as well return back to Seireitei unless there was further investigation needed.

And then he heard the screaming.

Rushing around the corner, he saw a stream of people running from a burning building- a bar. And then he saw one of the people who were under his command for the day being punched across the face. The other was already out cold.

"HEY!"

There were three men who seemed to have been at the route of the problem- _how did they even catch Ryota and Tatsuo off guard anyway?- _gave him a quick glance before retreating. He cursed. Quickly running to check on his fallen comrades- one out cold and the other on the brink of it- he sharply turned to find the perpetrators. He had to get to the bottom of this! Where-

_There._

And he was off.

It was too densely populated on the streets by fleeing citizens to shunpo, and they were losing themselves in the crowd- he began making his way through the swarm as fast as he could, emerging on the other side to nothingness.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye-

_Gotcha._

* * *

Having his arm grabbed roughly by Jiraiya as they pelted down the grimy road, Naruto only caught snatches of the figure that was following them.

And then they darted into a forest...

* * *

Kaien skidded to a halt. What the-

He slowly walked into the forest that the targets had run into. Not too dense, not too sparse... He had had felt the _slightest_ flux of reiatsu- he could _swear_ it, but...

They had... gone?

Hand gripping his sword tightly, he edged into the forest. There was definitely something fishy going on here- he wouldn't be caught unaware.

He looked around.

Nothing. There was nothing- they'd somehow gotten away...

Sighing, he dropped from his defensive crouch and looked around. The darkness wasn't helping any, but he couldn't sense them anymore. Most likely they were just normal civilians who were a little high in reiatsu and were messing about- if that was the case he could bet he'd be seeing them again in the academy sometime...

If not- they were just lucky. It was absurd to think of the whole situation otherwise.

Ukitake-taicho was gonna laugh at this- the great prodigy, Kaien Shiba, bested by normal, untrained souls. He shook his head. It would be best if he just gathered his comrades and went back to the Seireitei. It was near enough to reporting time anyway.

* * *

Naruto glanced up at the wooden roots that were woven as the ceiling of the small cavern Hashirama had ushered them into. He had used his Mokuton- made a portion of the forest literally _come to life_ to protect them.

Now Naruto had seen the Mokuton in action before- Yamato-taicho was no slouch. But to see the Shodai do it- the Shodai who was so amazing in his ability that he could control the Bijuu, the Shodai who was a living legend? He'd be lying if it he said it fell anywhere short of epic.

He glanced around the cavern- they were under the forest of course. Tree roots plunged down and across, but a section of small pathways were clearly visible. An underground network of tunnels. Who would have thought?

He turned to face Hashirama, a grin on his face.

The former Shodai had his eyes trained to the ceiling. Taking a small breath, he glanced at Naruto. "That was not wise, Naruto-san."

Naruto's grin faltered. "I couldn't just leave her to get attacked by those idiots- that's not right."

"No, it's not. Stepping in was the right thing, but baiting them was not. If you can, it would be best to avoid direct conflicts with the Shinigami. We don't want to capture their attentions as of yet- we don't have the sufficient resources or information to fight them. Just be careful with your actions- you are endangering more than just yourself. Shinigami do not take well to being humiliated by 'untrained civilians' and the consequences of your actions could be grim."

Naruto bit his lip. "Alright- I'm sorry."

"What's done is done," Jiraiya shrugged. "Just keep it in mind next time- we all know you're a sucker for a damsel in distress, kid." Naruto snorted.

"We got what we came for, though," Hashirama nodded, starting down one of the tunnels. He had dropped his Henge for the moment, so the other two followed suit. "It seems the person we were looking for had relocated- but not far enough."

* * *

The Crows Nest. A bar. A den of thieves.

This was where the black market of the 78th district thrived. A hush had fallen over them as three men strolled in.

A hooded occupant sat hunched on a stool as the bartender leaned in. "Seems like your actions have finally caught their attentions, sir. You know they'd not be here for anyone else." Brown eyes gleamed under a hood, and the figure finished his drink as a boy took the seat next to him.

Well... _would you look at that?_

The Kyuubi brat.

"Hey- bartender?" _'As obnoxious as the last time we met,' _the figure thought derisively. "We're looking for someone-"

The figure got to his feet, and began slowly ambling out of the bar. He'd already spied Jiraiya of the Sannin, and another who looked familiar in some sense... It was best to avoid trouble when he wasn't at full power yet. He had moved up a district just recently to avoid this conflict, and while he wasn't at full power yet, that wouldn't be the case for long.

As he walked out onto the streets and felt the energy signatures behind him though, he had thought it too simple. He turned.

"What is it that you want..." His drew his hand up and let the hood slowly fell back revealing crimson locks. He smirked at the apparent revulsion on the young man's face as he caught sight of the panelling on his arm and the too-glassy eyes. "Kyuubi brat?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha, it's my favourite Akatsuki member! That little scene with the disappearance in the forest was something I was looking forward to writing; I hope it came across well xD. I realise that the bar scene was so cliché it's not even funny, but meh. I needed to prove a point xD. Thanks for taking the time to read! :D

Ryota and Tatsuo Tekeshi were just random OC's. Ryota means stout/strong, and Tatsuo means dragon man. Tekeshi means fierce/warrior. I thought it was fitting for the situation :)

**Next Time: **Reunions all around- but some people aren't very happy at all...

**Please R&R, even if the button has changed :D**


	5. Lines In The Sand

**Author's Note: **Exams are over and I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the continued support! Kinda talky chapter, but a necessary one. Things will speed up again soon. On the plus side, it _is_ longer :P

**EXTRA NOTE: **Thanks to **Soup** for the heads up on the typos! Please, if anyone can see any, don't hesitate to let me know. I don't have a beta so I proofread stuff myself around 3 times before I post, but it seems... a few always seem to slip though :/

**EXTRA, EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE: [READ NOW]**

According to this fanfic, anything after Danzo's death is obviously AU. So I'll be running off

the canon of **this** fanfic. Hence, in this fic... where Danzo died is when my AU took full effect. Read: **most anything post-chapters of Danzo's death is not real in this fic unless referred to as otherwise** :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this

**WARNING: this fic is AU, it will include some screwing about with the Naruto/Bleach timeline and character histories, as well as contain spoilers for the latest Anime/Manga (of both series). Character death. Swearing. Rating may change. Sporadic updates...**

**Published: 23 July 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Lines in the Sand**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha kept his eyes resolutely fixed on That Man in front of him. He was waiting for the mocking smirk but it did not appear. The gleam of superiority in His eyes did not roar back to life.

For all intents and purposes, Itachi's expression was as blank as a brick wall.

But Sasuke could feel the air slightly lighten as he continued on and Itachi's amusement was evident.

He _knew_ his older brother, no matter that he'd spent the worst years of his life trying to track him down and kill him.

Itachi may as well have been on the floor crying with laughter.

Sasuke glared, finally stopping his _subtle_ attempts at breaking the Genjutsu he was now sure he wasn't under... as strange as this thought continued to be. It seemed real enough... _for now, _anyway.

"Where are you taking me now?" He asked flatly, mentally making a map of their path. He'd be returning to see his mother no matter what _anyone _said.

"We're almost there."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the non-answer.

* * *

Naruto watched what could only be described as a _wooden arm _retreat back into the folds of a dark cloak.

A wooden arm.

And the man had called him the "Kyuubi brat," so who exactly was he? It wasn't every day that he was referred to as such- not anymore.

"Who _are _you?"

Jiraiya, who had slipped behind him, spoke. "Sasori of the Red Sands..." he murmured. A glance to the left and Naruto noted that Jiraiya's eyes were narrowed to slits, contemplating the man in front of them.

Naruto followed suit, keeping his eyes on the figure.

Sasori of the Red Sands... the man that had fought with Sakura and who had been their first strike against Akatsuki.

But Naruto could remember a bigger man, a nastier face and a rougher voice. The _thing_ he was looking at looked no older than he was.

Sakura had told him that there was a man inside the puppet; that the person he'd once seen was a puppet himself- but that was no man.

It _couldn't_ be.

But he was obviously dangerous.

The security of a kunai in this hand wouldn't go amiss right now.

A moment passed and the smirk on Sasori's face had long since passed into a look of bored indifference. A slightly arched eyebrow. "Well? I don't have all day."

"You're in no position to be talking like _that_ Sasori," Jiraiya growled.

"I hate to wait," was the disdainful reply. "And I have places to be. So say your piece or I'll be going."

Jiraiya felt the light in his eyes harden. Disrespectful little-

"We have evidence suggesting that you've been behind several massacres in the area," Hashirama interjected smoothly, noticing Jiraiya's ire.

"And what business is that of _yours?_ The time of your supposed authority is long since over." Sasori's eyes were back on Jiraiya and the smirk was firmly back in place. Naruto felt his stomach turn.

"If that was all..." Sasori made to leave, never fully leaving his back exposed to them.

Naruto felt Jiraiya press a weight into his arm, felt the _slightest _flux in chak-_reiatsu _behind him and the ground shudder.

Sparse weeds as the edge of the empty road were thrust out of their roots as wood rocketed up in a fluid jerk and wrapped around the red head retreating form.

They caught air and Jiraiya swore. Sasori had leapt out of the way a split second before contact and the three men jumped back out of the way of a sudden hail of senbon.

Sasori's eyes were sharp as he put the distance between the two parties. So not only was he up against the Kyuubi brat and the famed Toad Sannin, but... his eyes narrowed. What he could only assume to be the Shodai Hokage himself.

Sasori was no fool- this wasn't looking good. This didn't appear to be a battle that he could win.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't a battle that he couldn't escape from- his pride would not get him killed again. His eyes focussed on the older men in the vicinity as Hashirama spoke again.

"We have a proposal for you."

"Oh?" Sasori's eyes returned to their half-hooded stated and he kept his senses alert. It seemed he was out of any immediate danger, but best to be aware. It wouldn't be the first time that opponents thought that they could spew their words in an effort to distract the enemy.

"And what proposal could you have that could possibly interest me?" He sounded vaguely bemused at the idea.

"An alliance." Hashirama's voice was firm.

Sasori felt his eyebrow twitch in mild amusement. "An alliance?"

"We wish to ally the districts in order to bring down peace-" A dark chuckle interrupted Hashirama's words.

"You wish to _ally_ the districts?" The blatant amusement in his voice showed complete disrespect. "You? Forgive me _Hokage-sama_, but need I remind you that you're _dead?_ The time for peace is long since over, as is your authority. Tell me, you wish to resist against the will of the Shinigami?" He snorted. "I see where the Leaf inherited their foolish idealism from."

Jiraiya smirked, unperturbed. "So you refuse?"

"What reason do I have to accept?"

"If you valued your life you would, Sasori."

Light brown eyes narrowed, assessing. Unstable buildings would not hold for long under the velocity of battle and the last he remembered- the Kyuubi brat was a Shadow Clone specialist. This was not going his way at all.

"You seem to be underestimating me."

"Oh no, we know exactly what you're capable of, Sasori." The gleam in Jiraiya's eyes was practically feral.

'_I highly doubt that,'_ the red head thought blandly. "And yet you still want my assistance."

"Your... _skills _could be an asset to us," Hashirama spoke. Naruto was watching the exchange with tensed shoulders.

"And yet you decided to attempt to track me for months-" Jiraiya's expression didn't flicker but Sasori knew he'd surprised the man. "-to put an end to my... _unsavoury _actions?" He smiled condescendingly. "I doubt you'd appreciate the value of my art."

Naruto's grip tightened around the weapon in his hand. _Art._ He remembered what Sakura had told him about Sasori's _art._ The Third Kazekage. Human puppets.

"So that's what you were doing all this time?" Naruto snarled. "Killing people- making people into puppets for _art?_" He hadn't expected Sasori's eyes to gleam or the edges of his lips to slightly quirk.

"You don't approve?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Either way, it matters not. Many of the people here are unworthy of the honour of becoming a part of my collection."

"Aside from yourself, of course," Jiraiya said flatly. "You seem to have had no qualms about returning your body back to its previous state."

"Art is everlasting."

Knowing that this man was Orochimaru's former partner in Akatsuki, Jiraiya didn't find it surprising that he also had some sort of fixation on immortality. Birds of a feather... it seemed they would never learn.

"You have two choices, Sasori-san," Hashirama suddenly added conversationally. "You may join us... or we will have to put an end to you. You don't seem to show any remorse and bloodshed on the scale that you've been going for will not stay unnoticed for long. We can't risk you garnering attention from the Shinigami because of your actions- not with so much at stake."

He saw Sasori's cloak flutter lightly as the man shifted. "Gifted as you may be, Sasori-san, you cannot defeat the three of us," Hashirama said quietly.

As frustrating as it was to admit that, it was true... for now. Sasori's eyes were still half-hooded and his expression had yet to change.

"And what do I have to gain from this arrangement?" Brown eyes were calculating.

"We'll allow you to make puppets-" Naruto's eyes swept to the side, "-of the wooden variety, of course. I shall provide the materials personally. For your contribution to our cause you will also have the benefits of belonging to our... society."

Sasori let out a small breath. The way that they were operating seemed similar to what he'd read to the founding of the hidden villages. Bands of people joining together using trade to barter and recruiting others on the basis of benefits they could give and receive.

"And you plan to take on the Seireitei?" Sasori's voice was velvety, scheming.

"When the time is right."

Human puppets weren't yielding the results that he'd become used to- the majority of the people settled in the Rukongai were just so _weak._ But Sasori had seen a Shinigami fight, just once before, a few years prior. The result had..._ intrigued_ him, to say the least.

He had to wonder how different their bodies were.

No, he did not appreciate being backed into such a corner, and he did not agree with Hashirama's foolish ideals, but he was in no hurry to cut his life short a second time because of foolish pride. Hashirama's offer, undoubtedly naive, but Sasori knew better than to take things at face value. They were all ninja here and Hashirama was obviously a hell of a lot more shrewd then he let on. His offer would definitely open new lines of enquiry, however.

"Well?" Sasori's eyes took in the sight of Hashirama slowly crossing the distance between them, a hand held out.

It was risky. They didn't trust him and he didn't trust them in the slightest. He'd be outnumbered, but...

But this would most definitely be a mutually beneficial agreement.

_A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. When the enemy turns their back. That is the moment for a ninja to strike._[1]

Flesh met chilled wood as the agreement was set.

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division, laughed raucously, clapping the third seat of his best friend's division on the shoulder.

The man flushed.

"Kyoraku-taicho, it's not funny!" Kaien mumbled, looking across to his own captain for support. 13th Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake chuckled at his subordinate's plight.

Kaien stewed.

Smiling, Ukitake dismissed the younger man and watched him stride away. He turned to Shunsui who was adjusting the pink haori he wore, his own smile slipping slightly.

"So what do you _really_ think, Shunsui?" Ukitake asked. Indeed, the white haired man could see the calculating glint masked by a happy haze even as Shunsui pulled out a bottle of sake from somewhere within the extensive folds of his haori.

"I have no reason to think anything contrary to what Kaien reported," the darker haired man replied, offering Ukitake a glass.

"But we should keep an eye open and an ear out as a precautionary measure, regardless," Ukitake finished with a small frown, declining the drink.

"It _is _a little unusual that a few untrained plusses managed to outrun Kaien, but he did say that he wasn't using shunpo. Stranger things _have_ happened."

"He said they vanished; that he couldn't even sense their reiatsu- just like Kisuke reported." Something in his gut was telling him that something wasn't right, and Jushiro Ukitake hadn't lived for as long as he had, been a captain for as long as he had, by ignoring his gut instinct.

"Or he just simply lost track of them." Seeing Jushiro's frown deepen, Shunsui held up his hands in a placating manner. "I'm not disregarding what he's saying- you _know _that I trust Kaien's judgement. I just don't think that we should jump to the worst possible conclusions without proper evidence. Kaien is young. Prodigy he may be, but he may have just overlooked something- it happens to the best of us."

Jushiro sighed. "Do you feel we should inform Genryusai-sensei?"

"But of course."

Because as inconsequential this incident seemed, the Captain Commander had to know everything.

They walked, Kyoraku's pink haori flapping in the mild night breeze.

Indeed it was strange... but stranger things had happened.

* * *

Sasori slipped into a non-descript building silently. He'd been "allowed" to go pick up the few possessions he had but had blatantly disregarded the request to take an escort.

"_How can we trust you not to run?"_ The Jinchuuriki had snapped.

"_You can't." _

Of course that had caused the blonde haired boy's jaw to set to a jut. _"But it's not in my interest to leave."_

He'd been shadowed by a clone, regardless, and could already feel his limited patience begin to wear thin.

He was not an errant _child_.

He felt the clone's signature pause and ignore the feeling of a sneer spreading across his lips. The clone wasn't even bothering to hide its presence by suppressing its reiatsu. They wanted him to know that he was being watched.

Obviously they weren't as foolish or naive as they made themselves out to be.

He crossed a dark hallway up and out into a warmly lighted room. Nodding at the sole occupant, he walked over to a drawer, opening it and removing the false bottom.

A compartment.

Removing a last blackened seal the compartment slipped open and Sasori deposited several scrolls into the folds of his cloak. They would come in useful later.

He turned back to the person seated behind him. "I'll be leaving now."

"How long will you be gone?" A voice withered by age. At the non-answer, she sighed. "Sasori, you conceal too much." She watched as he strode from the room. "Take care of yourself, at least!"

She heard a scoff and saw him give a half-wave before he vanished from sight.

She'd known the boy for a while- he'd just showed up on her doorstep one day; come to her rescue for some inexplicable reason and had moved in. A strange man he undoubtedly was, a man who could terrify her on some level, but she would not deny that she felt some level of familiarity with him.

He wasn't all that bad.

He certainly had that amazing puppeteering talent of his.

...She had vomited he day she realised what he was hiding under those long sleeves of his, seen that although it had had been textured as skin it was cool and slightly waxy to the touch, like well furnished _wood._ He wasn't as human as he claimed. He had said nothing, calmly pulling the sleeve down and never bringing the event up again. Not that she'd asked.

He had his secrets... but who didn't?

She wished he'd be safe, she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't grown a little attached to him over the time that she'd known him.

Threads of energy slowly disintegrated under weathered hands and the small marionette dancing on the table collapsed, boneless.

* * *

Sasori met up with the Mokuton Clone, eyeing it with a bored look. The clone didn't appear at all abashed at being "caught".

An hour later tentative allies met up and set off for a new destination.

* * *

Sasuke had walked and walked and seen as the streets darkened, emptied, and filled with a different breed of person.

They had meandered through sparse crowds and as sparse grew sparser, buildings followed, becoming less common as vegetation grew thicker, greener and more common. The atmosphere changed subtly from one of hustle and bustle to one of a quiet hush.

Sasuke took a closer look. The buildings, although fewer, were definitely a lot more sturdy. Sasuke could see the dull shine of new screws amongst patches of rust; could see wooden ladders and scaffolding and pillars holding things up.

Itachi finally came to a halt.

"We're here."

Three raps on the wood and the door creaked open.

* * *

Naruto had been brought into a fierce hug when he had entered the homely kitchen.

"Old hag- you're choking me!"

The hug grew more painful. "Can it, brat- it's been a while. I missed you."

Tsunade pulled away, a hard smile on her lips and Naruto cleared his tightened throat. He caught sight of the figures behind her and his grin grew impossibly wide.

Kankuro- had he not seen the man without his face paint that one time in Suna he would have been puzzled as to his identity.

Temari, looking as stern as ever-

_Sasuke_... (Itachi).

Naruto nodded in their direction. "It's been a while, bastard!"

"Hn."

Naruto made to step forward, but red nails clung onto his shoulder in a tight grip.

"Not so fast, Naruto." Tsunade's eyes were cold and tension was seeping into every crevice of the room. Naruto had the feeling that there was something he was missing.

Of course, Jiraiya, Gallant Jiraiya, along with a certain ex-sand shinobi who prided himself on being punctual took that exact moment to enter the room. There was a sharp intake of breath from Temari, a twist upwards of Kankuro's lips and the tension in the room grew stifling.

"Sasori-san," Itachi murmured, inclining his head slightly.

And then a snort as Kankuro shifted in his seat, shaking his head. "Well... it was bound to happen eventually."

Hashirama was the last to enter, leaning against a countertop. Naruto glanced at Tsunade, whose hand had yet to release his shoulder.

"Oi granny- you can let go now," Naruto grumbled, trying to shake his arm free. To no avail. It seemed that the old bat had retained her monstrous strength in the afterlife. Tsunade was ignoring his struggles, her eyes shooting daggers in the direction of a younger Uchiha. Naruto felt the grin on his lips slowly die away.

Tsunade had died a time ago. He'd still been trying to find a way to save Sasuke, to make him _see, _but she had woken from her coma to find her soldiers falling bloody and in pieces to the hands of a demented avenger and the remnants of the Akatsuki.

She had died- an event mimicking the invasion of Pein and yet again she had slipped into a coma after expending all her chakra; but instead of awakening with Sakura looming over her with tears in her eyes, Tsunade had awoken in the land of the dead.

Needless to say she had died cursing Sasuke Uchiha for everything he had done. For everything he'd put Naruto through; Sakura through...

...Shizune had died at Sasuke's hands, and with her death went the last aspects of Dan in the world.

"He shouldn't be here."

Hashirama glanced over at his granddaughter. "Tsunade-"

"Hey granny- Sasuke _should_ be here," Naruto spoke up, finally managing to shrug off Tsunade's grip.

"Naruto-"

"No, wait, listen. I know that things were bad the last time I... saw you, but really- they... got better." Sasuke had- repented- towards the end of the war and they would be lost without him. She had to _see_ that.

A scowl crossed the lips of the elder woman and she turned back to her grandfather. "Sasuke Uchiha is an individual who would most likely threaten the movement."

"I have my suspicions of Sasori, also," Temari finally spoke up She glanced at the red haired man coolly.

"Sasori killed the Sandaime Kazekage before leaving Suna- and was indirectly involved with the death of the Yondaime-" Father was too personal for the bond that man had shared with his children. "He was also involved in the kidnapping of the Godaime Kazekage and his _death_."

"Temari..." Kankuro cut in. "Leave it for now."

If Sasori wondered why the boy who he'd left to die was not opting for his removal, he didn't voice it. His expressions hadn't changed from the bored look it had adopted since entering the kitchenette.

Sasori didn't know exactly who Kankuro had acquisitioned as a puppet after his death.

"Sasuke Uchiha was also a registered missing-nin," Tsunade said flatly. "A missing-nin who aided in attempts to destroy the Leaf-"

"-He helped save it," Naruto cut in. "We wouldn't have won the war without him. I vouch for him personally."

"He _cannot_ be trusted," Tsunade snapped. She gave Naruto a look. "Don't think that your words aren't biased towards him."

"We would have lost the war without him- _everyone_ would have died." Naruto repeated evenly, withholding the wince as he recalled that even though they'd saved the majority, Sasuke indeed been the cause of quite a few deaths. "He screwed up- badly- I know, but he's not unforgivable. He came through- you weren't _there_."

"And whose fault was that?" Tsunade snapped icily. "Or have you forgotten who attacked the village?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned back to her Hashirama. "He should be dealt with, grandfather, before he becomes as big a problem as last time."

Jiraiya frowned. "Come now, Tsunade-"

"That will not be necessary, Tsunade-sama," Itachi finally interjected, quietly.

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke. He was sitting stiffly, still eyes boring into Tsunade's, Hashirama's and Jiraiya's in turn.

"Sasuke will be staying." Itachi's tone was mild but left no room for argument.

No-one saw Sasuke's hand twitch under the table- Itachi of all people being the one to defend him was ridiculous.

"Listen here, Uchiha-"

"Tsunade." Hashirama stood with a small frown. "And Temari-san. We have a goal and alienating people on previous crimes is not something that I wish to do. What's done is done- we're trying to bring people together, not draw them apart."

Eyes flicking between her grandfathers' gaze, Jiraiya's and Naruto's, Tsunade stilled. "One reason to suspect treachery, grandfather... and I'll be the one to finish him."

It was the best she could offer for the time being. She didn't suppose she'd be waiting long for the boy to make a mistake. Sasuke Uchiha had a record, after all. Konoha had been the first, followed by Orochimaru and if she had heard correctly, later Madara.

Hashirama sighed, watching Jiraiya sidle up to his granddaughter. He didn't fail to notice the way that Kankuro's eyes were greedily fixed on the puppet-master (puppet) in the immediate vicinity, or Naruto give Tsunade a last, tight smile before he made his way up to the Uchiha men at the table.

Sasori had secluded a separate corner of the kitchen for himself and was... adjusting the joints in his hand.

It was the slightest semblance of peace at least, no matter the real feelings that were being masked for the time being.

They were professionals, they could deal with this.

Putting the youngsters at the table out of his head for the time being, Hashirama went over to his granddaughter- she'd been left in charge of the small group in the time that he'd been gone.

"Any problems?" He asked her quietly. He and Jiraiya had been out tracking and on errands for the last week and a lot could change in seven days.

"There's been a few patrols- but it seems that they're bringing out students from the academy with the guard as of more recently. I thought it odd."

"They're bringing academy students out here? That is odd," Jiraiya mused. "Granted these kids will be somewhat trained, bringing them this far out into the districts doesn't seem wise."

"It shouldn't be a problem for us, though," Tsunade shrugged. "But we are running out of supplies- clean water and food. We should remedy that as soon as we can, especially with the new arrivals." She glanced at the occupants at the table, a smile at Naruto and a frown at Sasuke. He would screw up, she was sure of it. Clearing her throat- now was not the time- she glanced at her grandfather. "New clothes would be helpful, too, if we can manage it"

"Of course, we'll see what we can do."

"I want to take Naruto to see some of the others, tomorrow- I can recruit some of them to help us out- see if they can spare anything," Jiraiya interjected.

"That would be helpful," Hashirama nodded, with a small smile. He noticed Tsunade's distracted look. "What's the problem, Tsunade?" Her eyes were flicking between the puppet master and the Uchiha, so he could probably guess.

"Are you _sure_ about them, grandfather?" Her eyes were back on Naruto. "They were _Akatsuki-_ you know what they strived for."

_You know who they worked for..._

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had always been rivals, after all.

"I've explained myself once, Tsunade," Hashirama sighed. "Criminals or not in life... life here is different, and we need as much community as we can achieve. We'll be careful, of course, but unless someone gives us real cause for concern, they are allied with us." His eyes skimmed over the room. "I believe our shinobi are well enough equipped to deal with anyone who attempts them harm."

Tsunade looked away.

"I find myself willing to trust Naruto Uzumaki's judgement on Sasuke Uchiha. From what I've heard he made a fine Hokage. You know him, Tsunade. Do you trust his judgement?"

"Of course I do," she said indignantly. "But Sasuke has always been a special case for Naruto. His judgement towards that brat has always been lax."

"I'll give him a second chance," Jiraiya rumbled, with a slight grin. "If only for that student of mine..."

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Itachi had said as Naruto made his way over to the table. Naruto's grin had wavered somewhat, but he had nodded in respect. While he may not have agreed with the decisions that Itachi- that Konoha had made, he could respect the man's intentions. He'd done what he had thought best at the time, the only option available to him.

"So Sasuke, how'd you get found so fast? The Pervy Sage said it took a while to find people," Naruto asked, taking the spare seat.

Sasuke started at him, before awkwardly nodding in Itachi's direction.

"It was chance," Itachi said in that monotonous tone that sounded vaguely uninterested. There was a nasal edge to it- Naruto had noticed the darkened tissue around the man's nose but decided not to comment. Itachi had deserved at least that much- Naruto was surprised that aside from the broken nose, Itachi wasn't missing any limbs from his confrontation with Sasuke. Sitting docilely at the table, Itachi looked harmless. Naruto knew better. Nothing in Itachi's voice or expression said otherwise, but Naruto had to wonder.

Sasuke ignored the urge to roll his eyes at the speculative look that Naruto had adopted. It seemed that his death had caused his maturity to regress somewhat. That, or with seeing familiar faces, the pain of loss wasn't quite so pronounced.

Naruto glanced at the table's occupants, a small grin firmly back in place. He glanced at the older residents, leaning in.

"So who else is here?" The Pervy Sage wasn't telling." He noticed Temari's gaze. "Gaara here?"

"He's around."

"Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? Hinata?"

Temari frowned. "I'm not so sure about Sakura, but Hinata's stationed in one of the other districts. It's been a while since we've had contact with some of the other groups- more people may have turned up."

"But everyone should be around somewhere, right?"

"Theoretically."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Temari shrugged. "We know that we woke up here- not sure everyone else will though, This is supposed to be 'heaven'-" her eyes darted to the red haired man screwing the digit back into his hand and Temari's lip curled slightly. "Odds are that there's a 'hell', too. And we haven't had the chance to explore everything yet either." It made sense, Naruto nodded.

"So you guys found each other through the pulses, right?"

Kankuro tore his eyes away from the corner to regard him, surprised. "You know about that already?" He shook his head, ignoring any answer Naruto was about to give. "Yeah, through the pulses. But I guess you know that they aren't exactly the most reliable means of tracking?"

Naruto nodded.

"So then we conduct manual searches. As long as we keep up with our duties here we can look for others when the time permits." He smiled sheepishly, scratching at his nose. "Still haven't been able to find Baki, though." His eyes drifted back to the corner and Temari sighed, shaking her head.

"Let it _go_, idiot."

"Hey now, I don't trust him either, but he's gonna come in useful, Temari."

"Or he'll really kill you this time." Temari snapped, eyebrows rising pointedly.

Kankuro scowled.

Hashirama cleared his throat garnering the attention of the party in the kitchen.

"Now that you're all re-acquainted I suggest you take this time to rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow- Naruto, we'll be taking you to see some of the others, and we'll also be going for some supplies." He smiled slightly. "Talk more tomorrow."

Nodding, Naruto stood and stretched, arms over his head as he yawned. "Fair enough. Where am I sleeping?"

"Naruto- Sasuke, both of you follow me, I'll show ya," Kankuro mumbled, getting to his feet. Sasuke had pushed off to follow them, Itachi moving to do the same, but brushing past Sasuke, Tsunade had grabbed the older Uchiha by the arm and forced him back into his chair.

"Let me heal your nose first."

Glancing back at Sasuke as they left the small kitchen, Naruto felt his lips twitch. Sasuke wasn't _meant _to be smirking like that... but at least he treated all his "brothers" the same...

* * *

**[1] – **The saying was taken from Part 1 of Naruto during the Chunin exams.

**Authors Note:**. I've outlined pretty much where I want this fic to go... during... revising... time _... can you blame me? xD Good news either way!

I'm going away on holiday for some downtime, so while I'll be drafting the next chapter, it might be a little late... I think we should just say sporadic updates from here on in, people -_-' Sorry. But in no way is this/will this be abandoned, and I'll try not to leave it too long... :)

**Next Time: **Brotherly talks, the reunions continue, and some insight into a life on the Rukongai.


End file.
